The Death and Return of Catwoman
by HugMe201
Summary: Well this is about Bruce's daughter. I rated it T really just becuase, Please enjoy, & this is my first fanfic, & I am still working on my style, so please give it a chance. Sorry about it only having 3 Chapters so far, I will continue her the story with a 2nd book, I just need to type in the first chapter, then I'll start the new book, & I have other fanfics I'm working on.
1. Losing a Mother and Gaining a Father

It was one of those nights that Mom was late coming home from what she called work. My name is Kathryn Wayne or Kyle as it used to be, before it happened, before I lost my mother to her longing to reform which took her life.

As I was saying, she was late that night, so I went to investigate like I had many times, using the skills that I had been born with, and had been taught. I had tracked her down to the dock. I smiled as I saw my mother trapped in a cage, because this was a chance to show her that I could be a hereon, like her. So I removed the mask from my pocket, and placed it on my face, only then did I make my move.

I did cart wills, summersaults, and flips to get to her, but before I could reach her, her captors appeared from the shadows, one of them I had seen on the news before, it was the Joker.

"Well, well, Miss. Pussy cat, this time your nine lives have run out." He stated. I then noticed a tank full of flesh eating acid. His henchmen grabbed my mom and dragged her to the tank.

"No!" I yelled, with tears in my eyes. "Who was that? Ah, so the Cat has brought us a little kitten to play with." Joker stated.

"No! Do with me anything you want, just don't hurt her." My mom exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt the kitten Pretty Kitty, but she'll have to learn not fallow people with dangerous jobs like yours. Throw her in boys!"

"No! Please don't make her watch Joker, Please!" "Mom, Mom! Mom! No not my mommy!" I tried to stop them but Joker held me back. I pleaded for them not to, but soon she was in the tank.

I watched her dissolve before my eyes. Then I saw a dark figure in the distance, I knew who it was.

"Batman please help us, they're killing my mom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The Joker and his men then ran off. I smiled as I saw Batman put on his acid safe gloves and pulled my mom out.

"Will she be ok Batman?" I asked seeing that she was in critical condition, but he wasn't there.

I went to get help (After removing my mask) in town, and soon an ambulance was there getting me and mom to the hospital.

I told the doctors that she had fallen in the tank while we ran from a couple of thugs. Despite my willingness to stay with Mom I was sent home. The next day I returned to the hospital only to be told that she could not have any visitors.

This went on for two weeks, and then they let me in to say goodbye. She was so scared that I barely recognized her.

"Mom, I'm so happy to finely get to see you." I said holding her hand.

"Kitty, promise me that you won't try to kill The Joker, he's very dangerous, and that's what he would want." I thought she couldn't speak any more.

"I won't try Mom, I promise."

"I would ask you to promise not to become a crime fighter, but that would be a useless request." "I love you Mom."

"I love…" Those were her last words.

After her funeral we went to my old home which was a pent house, to read her will. I got everything except for a few things that she gave to her sister. "Now I leave my daughter Kathryn in the capable hands of her father, Bruce Wayne…." The lawyer continued, but I was so excited to finely know who my father was. Mom told me that my dad was Batman, which if you knew anything about their relationship that kind of makes since, but she never gave me a name.

So the next day I was dropped off at Wayne Manor. I was greeted by a butler instead of my dad, whom of which I really wanted to meet... The butler showed me to the room that would be mine for up until I moved out.

"Miss. Kathryn, my name is Alfred, and if you need anything just let me know." As he was walking away I thought of something.

"Hay Alf, when will Dad get here?" "It is Alfred Miss. Kathryn, and he should be home very soon. I'm fairly sure that you have many questions?"

"Yes sir, I sure do."


	2. Meeting a Dad and a Brither I Never Knew

It wasn't long after meeting Alf that I went around the house looking for the library when I saw a boy wearing a robin outfit.

"Hi, I'm…" As I was introducing myself, he decided to karate kick me in the mouth. I then clawed at him; he then dodges it like a pro. Our little scat then became a full blown war. I was doing back flips, front flips, and cart wills just to avoid his lightning like blows, but I did get to sink my nails into his thigh, which he winced at.

We kept fighting until Batman got between us.

"Why are you two fighting like mortal enemies?" Batman asked, glaring at Robin.

"She saw me come in Batman, she knows who we are. We can't let her go without doing something to wipe her mind clean."

"Were you hoping that a kick in the head would give me amnesia or something? Besides, my mom told me that my dad was Batman since I was two, so when the lawyer said that my dad was Bruce Wayne, I knew that he was Batman."

"Dad, I wouldn't trust her."

"Why might that be?" Dad asked.

"She fights like a trained assassin."

"Well duh, my mom was Catwoman, she taught me everything."

"Including how to use a whip like a lion tamer?"

"Yes sir, she did, and she also taught me how to pick pockets."

"Oh please, picking pockets is harder, then people assume. I bet that you're just saying that just to show off, Pretty Kitty." I smiled as I opened my hand to revel that as he was talking I picked his pockets and had taken a batarang from his belt.

"Damian, this is Kathryn, your sister, and Kathryn, this is Damian, your brother."

"Thanks, but you can call me Kitty."

"Ok, Kitty Kat, what do you want for dinner?" Dad asked, smiling. We had pizza that night for dinner, which Titus tried to still from me and the guys.

"So when do we go out on patrol?" I asked, hoping that Dad wouldn't be as protective as Mom was, and also thinking about getting back at Joker for killing her.

"What do you mean by "we", Sis?"

"Me, you, and Dad, should go on patrols together of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Kitty, your mother gave a letter saying that she wanted you safe, and not part of the family business."

"On her death bed Mom said that she wouldn't try to keep me from becoming a superhero."

"True, she gave that job to me."

"But I was born to be a superhero, like you!" I lost my cool and yelled at him. I stared into his icy blue eyes as coldly as my emerald ones could muster.

"Kathryn, I'm sorry that you think that way, but I'm not going to let you Kitty." Dad said, keeping his cool. I got so mad that I throw a punch at him which he blocked as I was hoping, since at that moment I kicked him in the, well, let's just say I kicked him in the area that he used to help Mom make me. He dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Then I went to my room, and cried.

At midnight I heard footsteps coming towards my room, so I got up and opened the door, and instead of Dad, I saw Damian.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you with being a superhero like Dad."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Your right, you're meant to be one of us."

"And why would I need your help?"

"I know how Dad thinks; he'll look in your room for a makeshift costume…"

"Um, if we hang with each other all the time wouldn't he look in your room as well?"

"Let me finish. As I was saying; he will look in your room, and you're right he'll look in my room to, so we let Alfred in on it…"

"Wait a minute. You want Alf in on it?"

"Yes, and shut up and let me finish. Ok, we let Alfred in on it, and he keeps it a secret…"

"How do we know that we can trust Alf?"

"Because young Master Damian came to me earlier with an idea on how to get Master Bruce to let you become a superhero."

"As I was saying, He'll help us get material and gear, and I'll continue your training."

The next day after breakfast, Dad asked if we could talk alone. So we go outside.

"Kitty, why do you want to be a superhero?" He asked without looking at me.

"When I was little, I saw a bully bulling a boy, and I knocked him out, ever since I've always wanted to protect the innocent, and…"

"And scare the shit out of the villains?"

"Hell yeah; See, we should be working together." As I said this I gave him a hug.

"Kitty, I was just curios."

"I know, but it was worth a shot."

"So, you're not going to bring it up anymore?"

"Are you kidding me? I've only just begun."

"I guess I can't change your mind?"

"Nope, but last one to the house is a rotten egg!"


	3. Test Run

I was so excited. We finally finished my suit.

"So when do I get to try my new suit out?"

"That's up to you. From here on out you're on your own." Damian stated.

"Fine then, thanks for helping me out." I said as I hugged him.

So that night I suited up, and went for a test run. I took down a few robbers, but nothing interesting happened, that is until my cat ears picked up a police report about the Joker. This was my chance to kill two birds with one stone. So I took it.

I was exploring the old building when I felt something hard hit my head, then darkness.

"Well I guess that first lesion I gave you didn't sink in kitten; you won't pass the pop quiz. Ha, ha, ha, I kill me." The Joker said as he held up a gun to my head.

"Oh please, don't try to scare me with a gun. I know you won't kill me with it." I stated.

"Oh really, and why not, Lil' Kitty, not enough like your mommy's..."

"How did you know she was my mom?"

"Why else would a cute little kitty cat, like yourself, scream out "No not my mommy!" when I killed her? But now who is your old man? Oh wait don't tell me, you're a batcat?"

"Yeah that's right Joker, she's my daughter! Now put the gun down before…" That was all the time I needed to escape, and knock Joker to the ground.

"What was that? No wait, what is all this? You should be home, doing your homework…"

"Dad, shut the Fuck up, and fight or I'll give you another kick in the nuts!" I yelled.

"I think I like this one Bat's, she's got spunk!" Joker exclaimed as he went after Dad with a crowbar.

Before I knew it the fight was over, and I was told to stand next to a cop.

"But Dad, I hate cops!"


End file.
